Tournament Finals
by Light-kun
Summary: Sequel! After Jaden and Syrus qualify for the finals, they must successfully compete through the most bizarre system in order to emerge victorious against competitors such as Pegasus, Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi! It's time to duel! Resumed writing!
1. Chapter 1

Story info:

This is the sequel to the story _Tournament_. This chapter will explain the method of the finals, which is completely new and fairly odd. Please review, comment, and tell me what you think so far. Anyway, the main feature with a fairly unexciting title:

Chapter 1:

The Engine Revs

"Where...am I...?" Syrus questioned the darkness. Suddenly, a screen lit up the small room. The room consisted of a sincle chair in front of the screen and a now revealed key board. He stumbled in an attempt to move toward the screen and caught the wall with his hand to prevent falling. His palm was prodded but an outward point of the wall, which he finally realized to be the light switch. He turned it on, and moved for the computer.

As he sat down, he began to analyze the instruments in front of him. Everything seemed to be highly advanced technology. The first comand prompt appeared on the screen, "Remove your dueling deck from the duel disk you are using, and put on the duel disk on this desk." Syrus looked and found the new duel disk to be a bright green color, but aside from that, it was no different than the one he was already wearing.

"For purposes of database entries and to ensure only legitimate players are participating in this tournament, type in your name and the name of your rarest card." Syrus recalled filling out a sheet at the beginning of the tournament, and he suddenly realized what the sign in sheet was used for. This tournament was designed to be airtight, Syrus thought in mild admiration for Kaiba.

After entering his name and "Powerbond" into the database, the identification was successful, and his deck name appeared on the screen along with a picture of him and a ranking according to duelist skill. He sighed at his 2 star(out of five) ranking, but expected it. He almost couldn't believe he made it to the finals. However, he did think with great curiosity what Jaden's rank was.

The screen then stated the rules for the finals, but not the manner of how the finals would be conducted. It said:

1. The loser of a duel will surrender his/her rarest card to the winner.

2. A player is allowed to decline taking a card from his/her oponent.

3. If a player cheats, he/she will be disqualified.

After clicking, "continue" on the screen, the list of the finalist and their deck name and their rank in parentheses. It was as follows:

1. Dolusgenn, Ray -_Light in the Darkness_ (ooooo)

2. Kaiba, Seto -_Burst Stream of Destruction_(ooooo)

3. ????, Keith-_Thieving is Succeeding _(ooo)

4. Mutou, Yugi-_Games of the Soul_(ooooo)

5. Pegasus, Maximillion-_Toon Channel_(oooo)

6. Princeton, Chazz-_Hell Union_(ooo)

7. Thompson, Lyndon-_The Divine God_(o)

8. Truesdale, Syrus-_Go Vehicroid!_(oo)

9. Truesdale, Zane-_Cyber Dark Dragon_(oooo)

10. Valentine, Mai-_Harpie's Pet_(ooo)

11. Wheeler, Joey-_Last Gamble_(oooo)

12. Yuki, Jaden-_Neos Neos_(oooo)

Syrus was amazed that his friend had obtained a high ranking, but even more shocked that someone weaker than him made it to the tournament finals. However, he suddenly realized that with 12 people, this tournament design would be anything but normal. The screen finally stated, "If you are ready for the finals and accept all terms, please step through the door. A piece of the wall slid into the ceiling, revealing a long hall with a door at the end.

Syrus went down the hall, noting the cooler temperature of being inside. The hallway was well lit for luminescent lighting, but he gave the credit to the small dimensions of the room. He gripped the handle and opened it.

As he stepped through the doorway, he realized that he was the last to come in. A man with slicked hair and a suit on said, "And now, the last finalist has joined us. Now, I will begin explaining the rules of the tournament finals. First off, I would like everyone to notice the color of your duel disk. Please, assemble with other people of the same color in the designated areas: Green, Yellow, and Red." As he counted off each color, a different color square in the floor lit up the dark room with the respected light color. Syrus made a move for the green as Jaden moved for the Red. Jaden waved obnoxiously to his friend, but too embarrassed, Syrus pretended not to notice.

"These randomly selected teams will be given a team captain with. But, before I announce that, I will explain how the round is to be conducted. The first round of the tournament finals is for four of the competitors to be eliminated. In order to eliminate a duelist, you must defeat him in a duel, but a team leader cannot be selected as an oponent except by a member of his own team. If the team member loses to the captain, he is kicked out of the tournament. If the leader loses, the winner will become captain, and the loser will leave the finals. The team leaders will decide, between themselves, who on their team will face who on another team. The team members, except against the leader, will not be playing each other. Team members cannot duel unless challenged by their team mate. If a the fourth person to lose loses while other duels are going on, then all the other games are void, and the second phase of the finals will begin.

"In order to determine team leaders, it will be a simple matter of rank. For team yellow, the highest ranking member is Seto Kaiba. For team Green, the highest ranking member is Ray Dolusgenn. And for the Red team, the highest ranking member is Yugi Motou.

"The final rules for this round are this. If this clock, set for one hour, hits zero before all the games are finished, all duelist involved in a duel at that time will be disqualified and the captains along with anybody not disqualified will move on to the finals. The clock starts now!"

As the first second counted away, the three team captains went quickly to the center and decided the fate of each player. However, things must have gotten complicated, Syrus thought, because the seconds became minutes, and time moved with great speed in this race against the clock. He looked over to find Jaden talking excitedly with Zane, who was in the Red group also. Syrus looked around finding Joey Wheeler and Chazz Princeton to be the other members of his group. Syrus sighed when Ray came back with news.

"Okay, we decided that Joey will play against Bandit Keith, Syrus versus Lyndon Thompson, and Chazz Princeton against Jaden Yuki."

Chazz smiled as he prepared for, what he hoped to be, a quick end for the Slifer slacker. Syrus remained a moment and asked who Zane was paired off with, and Ray responded, "If I recall, Pegasus." Syrus knew his brother was good, but to face the creator of the game seemed like an unlikely win. Nevertheless, he held faith and confidence in his brother, and from that, he was ready to face a person who was actually below him in skill according to rankings.

Lyndon Thompson seemed kind though a bit mild. He held his arms close to his body, wasting very little movement. Still, despite the somewhat shy manner about him, he seemed sure of himself as he readied his disk for the duel. And then, as would be customary for bouts, he bowed low ly and waited.

Shaken, Syrus took a second for bowing back, just as low. They both stood erect again after meeting each other's courtesy. Lyndon spoke in a voice that was oddly soothing, like one with picky taste, but does not critisize attempt. His voice was velvet, and purely rich in the depth and texture, a rose among flowers. His words were, "I am honored to play you." Syrus echoed these words, mesmerized by the sound. Syrus shook his head to concentrate. He needed to win so that his brother would see him as a true duelist. He would be a valiant fighter and emerge victorious.

The many duelists made declarations from, "Let's duel" to, "Get your game on."

But no matter the battle cry, the meaning was the same. The tournament finals had begun.

Commentary: This chapter is pretty crappy in my opinion. About three pages of writing that, in the end, says nothing important. And the finals' design is pretty interesting though suffering from illogical setup syndrome. It will be fun though, and I really like how it turned out, all things considering. So, please review/comment/critique, and I don't even care if you flame(Unless it is a stupid flame about a problem irrelevant to the story, in which case, I will delete it). Also, look out for fictional cards. A few of my own, yes, but remember that not every card in the anime/manga became real, and the altered card effects exist as originally intended in this world. Till next chapter, which is to be released: 4 January 2007 at 4 in the afternoon New York time.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Author! The deck that Syrus uses here is incorrectly named "Go Vehicroid!" The actual deck name is "Cyberroid!" Sorry for the error!

Author's Note(Done by request.): In this fic, duels will take place. In order to properly illustrate what is occurring, and keep the audience in the know, I will tell the attacks and defense of cards directly after their names, monster name(atk/def). [ie Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) In these duels, each player begins with 4000 life points. Through battles and direct attacks, players lose life points. Having 0 is equal to losing. The damage inflicted to a player's life points is determined by the attack/defense of the monsters (or lack of monsters) in a battle. Battle rules: Attack- attack, weaker loses life points equal to a difference of atk-atklost life points. Atk- def is no loss, unless defense is greater, then damage goes to the attacking player's life. If atkdef, no points, no monster is destroyed. (Note, some cards alter battle rules, and will be conveniently explained by the player using that effect. Enjoy!)

Ways to lose: Card effect, life points becoming zero, unable to draw at any point.

Light in the Darkness

Syrus steadied himself, a rock against the current. He would not let defeat overcome him. He closed his eyes, blinding himself of the events around him. He cleared his mind. His eyes opened, and he declared, "I'll start this off! Draw." He pulled a card from his deck. Lyndon looked only at his cards, appearing too caught up in his own strategy to worry about his opponent. He was oddly confident, and though Syrus took note of this, he formed his plan.

His hand contained a trap, two spells, and three monsters. He studied it with a quick glance before declaring, "I summon Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600) to the field in attack mode. Next, I place a card face down and end my turn."

Lyndon did not immediately draw a card. Instead, he looked at the field and then studied his hand. His growing confidence seemed apparent as he pensively drew a card. He then looked at it before placing in his duel disk, "I reveal my spell card, Terraforming. This card allows me to pull and field spell card from my deck and add it to my hand." The duel disk, in response, ejected the card from the deck so Lyndon could easily grab it. He then opened the field spell zone announcing, "I activate my spell, Garden of Eden."

The noises of the other duels were drowned out by a peaceful, gentle playing of a harp. A gold fence appeared from behind Lyndon, and it surrounded the field and connecting behind Syrus. Then, a mist appeared and the vision of the room in all directions was a foggy white. Holographic trees, bushes, and grass appeared on the metal floor. The area had become a virtual paradise.

"Allow me to explain the rules of the Garden." Lyndon stated, "The first is simple, no attacks can be declared. Second, this card cannot be removed from the field by any effect except the spell card "Fruit of the Tree," which replaced a card in your hand at random." Syrus looked at his hand, finding one his monsters had become "Fruit of the Tree." The final effect is that we may each summon a monster from our deck that is either water, wind, or earth attribute once per turn, so long as this card remains on the field.

"And now, I use its effect to bring the monster Sacred Crane (1600/400) to the field. And, since this is a special summon, Sacred Crane allows me to draw a card." Lyndon pulled the card from his deck and then placed a card defense, "For the end of my turn, I place a defense and two face down cards."

Syrus contemplated his deck before drawing, laughing inwardly at his luck, he declared, "I draw," he studied his hand before announcing, "I use the effect of the garden to special summon Dragonroid(2900/1000) from my deck!" The red mechanical dragon appeared, holding a presence over the field.

"Next, I will end this wretched garden by playing the spell card, Fruit of the Tree." The garden vanished, all except a single tree. A snake, wrapped around the branches, held a die in its mouth. "What?" Syrus asked, "What is going on?"

"You had the card in your hand, and you failed to read it?" Lyndon asked, "It is simple, when you play that card, Garden of Eden is dispelled. However, by doing so, a die is rolled and you discard as many card from your hand as rolled. Ths snake threw the die at the floor which revealed a result of four.

Syrus stared at it in disbelief that his entire hand would be sent to the graveyard at once. However, he kept his cool, "Even so, I have my dragon, and now he'll eradicate the Sacred Crane." The mechanical monster pulled back its claw before thrusting it at the bird.

Lyndon, however, was ready. "I react by revealing my trap, Holy Barrier-Mirror Force! With this, all your monsters are destroyed, and you lose the difference of the strongest against your weakest." The attack of the Dragonroid was deflected at Syrus' two monster cards resulting in an equal attack against the dragon, but the Cyber Phoenix costed Syrus 1700 life points. (4000-17002300)

"My turn," Lyndon(4000LP) stated, "I draw." He pulled a card from his deck and continued, "I will end this now. I summon The Creator(2300/3000) by tributing both of my monster cards. And, I will have him attack you directly."

"I'm not dead yet! I activate Power Wall and send nine cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, reducing the life points I lose by 900."

"Good move. Well then, I reveal my face down cards to speed up your defeat. The first is Rainbow Promise. This card will have your cemetery flooded, removing every card in it from the game. And, for every pair of monsters, you draw a card as a reward." With four cards sent to the graveyard earlier, and six in the grave from the trap, Syrus drew five cards from his deck(18 cards).

Lyndon proceeded by activating his second face down card, "I reveal my other card, The Ten Commandments which will ban both of us from flipping trap cards for the remainder of the duel. Finally, I send Ancient Text from my hand to use The Creator's effect. He will call Sacred Crane from the graveyard, allowing me to draw a card, which I play face down. With that, I will pass."

"My draw!" Syrus(0900LP) declared, "Now, I counterattack! Activate spell card, "Spell Economic. This card will eliminate all life points from spell cards. Next, I use Dimension Fusion. With this card, I would normally pay 2000 life points to special summon as many cards from out of play as I can. However, I will bypass the spending and summon back Cyber Vary (0/0), Cyber Keel (800/800), two Cyber Dragons(2100/1500), and Steamroid(1800/1800). Next, I activate Cyber Vary's ability to remove itself, and Cyber Keel from play to draw two more cards from my deck," Syrus then pulled the two cards and revealed his trump card, "I play the spell card Power Bond, fusing the two dragons together with the one in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (4000x2– 8000/2800) with a double attack due to Power Bond's effect."

The metal dragon roared with each head. Around it, the sheer power held a magnetic field, electrical sparks tracing the field. It overpowered all around it, and The Creator generated a field to withstand the gravity Cyber's power generated. As the dragon's three heads looked down at Lyndon, his eyes managing to actually understand the beast's potency. Syrus finally announced, "Cyber End Dragon, let us end this game! Attack The Creator!"

The machine pointed its three heads at a central point between them, then they opened their mouths. The electrical surge of power passed from them into an attack with the full force of eight thousand attack points.

However, Lyndon was fast to play his card, "Reveal face down card, Guardian Angel of the Prophets and Kings. This is a quick play(means it can activate on the opponent's turn) spell that only works while The Creator and another monster of the LIGHT attribute is on the field. I will tribute both of them to summon Michael the Archangel for one turn."

Lyndon's two creatures vanished into the air, and the Archangel Michael appeared before him.

"Now, see if your attack can blow through Him." Lyndon tempted.

Syrus realized he couldn't stop his assault at this point. He watched as the Cyber End Dragon launched its assault at the angel. Michael, in reply, drew his sword, slicing the blast in half. He then flew at the dragon and sliced through the metallic neck of each dragon. The machine vanished as it collapsed.

"Michael the Archangel(9000/9000) does have a weakness; he can only last for one turn. However, you no longer have a field, so I see no problems dealing with your remaining life points."

Syrus (1300LP) stood quiet, still. He couldn't help but ponder if there was weakness in his opponent. He fell to his knees and stared, blankly, at the floor. Then, very slowly, very cautiously, he stood up. He looked at his opponent with renewed vigor, "I think you underestimate me here! I have to move forward! And since you stand in my way, I think we know what must happen." He looked at his 2-card hand, "It is still my turn, so witness this! I summon to the field Hell Dragon(2000/0)! And with a face down card, I pass."

Lyndon drew a card from his deck. Suddenly, it dawned on Syrus how much Lyndon has changed since the duel started. At the beginning, he seemed quiet and reserved. Obviously, sensible and courteous. However, now he still holds his kindness and reserved nature, but he seems more aggressive than expected. Syrus wondered what drive Lyndon had to fight.

And, as Lyndon began his turn, Syrus finally really saw Lyndon. He had many strong features, but they could be over looked due to his nature. He was thin though, and had black hair. And, most strikingly, he had green eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, and he was about Seto's height. Remarkable how much his personality seemed to be an odd fit on him.

Syrus' lost his thoughts as Lyndon began talking, "First, I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. With it, I discard two cards, one of which is The Anointed One. By being sent to the grave yard, the Anointed One's effect activates. When this card goes to the grave, it will be special summon at my next stand by phase. Once that happens, you draw five cards and regain all the life points you lost in the duel. Additionally, at the end phase The Anointed One will be removed from the game along with all cards on my side of the field. However, the card Final Judgement will be added to my hand from the graveyard or deck."

"Final Judgement?" Syrus questioned, wondering what card is worth a direct attack with no defense.

"It is a spell that cannot be negated, and if played after being added to my hand by Anointed One's effect, my opponent loses the duel regardless." Lyndon looked at Syrus, who was planning a method of winning this with his last shot.

"I set a face down card," Lyndon said, "Then I pass."

Syrus replied, "I will attack with Hell Dragon!" As he drew a card.

Lyndon replied with the spell card Negate Attack. Hell Dragon's attack was canceled, and then Syrus placed a monster in defense and declared his turn was over. "And at my end phase, Hell Dragon goes to the grave for declaring attack, but I offer up my defense to bring him back."

Notes! Okay, Negate attack is a trap ONLY in real life. Look at Kaiba's, it is a spell.

"I special Summon Anointed One(0/0) in attack mode." Syrus, knowing the effect, drew five cards from his deck. "I end my turn and send my entire field out of play."

Syrus' mind clicked, "Yes, I have a way to win this. I will start-"

"Hold it right there!" Lyndon countered, "The other card I discarded with Graceful Charity is the trap card Light of the Most High. If this card is in the graveyard due to Graceful Charity, my opponent's turn automatically ends from their standby phase."

"But . . . " Syrus collapsed to the floor. He had this game won. All he had to do was activate polymerization. His opponent was . . .

"I draw, and play the spell card Final Judgement!" Lyndon turned his left arm, flipping the duel disk vertical. He slid the card into the slot, and activated it. The hologram began to appear on the field.

"Game system override, auto end all virtual systems!" Came the voice of the man in the suit. With that command, Syrus' field and Lyndon's card vanished instantly.

"What happened?" Syrus questioned. His question was echoed by the cheers of Jaden, who had defeated his opponent, Chazz. Still, he remained puzzled.

"Ah, I see." Lyndon stated.

"Huh, what happened?"

"Seems Chazz was the third to lose, just before you did."

"Oh, I see." Syrus felt defeated. He lost, but he couldn't find any honor in actually being defeated. Then, something amazing happened.

Lyndon called him, "You there, duelist?"

Syrus replied, "Duelist?" His spirits were broken, but Lyndon's voice was soothing. Gentle, kind, and happy. Honor

Syrus wasn't awkward, he stood up, proud, "I'll beat you when we meet again!"

Lyndon laughed, "What fire. So, you had a plan, but I guess mine had you wrapped around my finger."

"We'll just see about it, next time!"

"Everyone, gather around." Kaiba demanded, "These mere preliminaries have filtered out the half rate duelist, though so dogs are still here." His eyes flickered toward Joey Wheeler, but no one noticed as he continued without pause, "Nevertheless, even the worst duelist here have proven they can do great things. This tournament is designed to test the strength of not only challengers, but also the current duel king. In order to hold this crown, for any respectable amount of time, you have to under go challenges and the most difficult conditions while maintaining your level of play. So, for everyone making it this far, congratulations. However, you cannot rest easy yet. Through the doors behind me," Kaiba pointed to a great door behind him, opposite of the row of doors they came in from, "You will notice a giant door. It will lead to a courtyard that holds a mansion for the eight remaining people. The losers of this round will find a helicopter ready to take them to the edge of the island where they will be shipped off. Tomorrow morning, the elimination rounds will begin to find out which of us is the greatest duelist of this tournament, and hence, the world. Take tonight to rest, because tomorrow, the final test begins."

One of the referees then took Kaiba's place, "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. The following have been eliminated: Chazz Princeton, Bandit Keith, and Mai Valentine. Everyone else, please head outside and enjoy your night."

With that, the remaining finalist headed for the door. Chazz, of course, swore revenge on Jaden, who waved a good bye to the receiver of a one sided friendship.

Author's note: OMG, I "KILLED" OFF THE LAST FEMALE. THE LAST FEMALE! NO!! Meh, it was bound to happen. To be honest, Syrus was always going to lose, but not to lose so badly . . . that sucks . . . I created a monster. And don't worry, he does lose. I created this story with a purpose, and it will come together, darn it. And, I really should be lazy, cut this up into several chapters . . . but . . . dammit, I will give you the whole pie!

Lyndon Thompson questions I heard in piloting this duel:

Why so religious?

Well, that is intended because it is severely lacking in reference through most of the card game. I also wanted this character to seem like God good at this game, but not unbeatable. I am sure you have found many flaws in his strategy. (Like Eden. Burn decks would eat Eden ALIVE.) Also, if anyone has a problem with religion, get the hell over it.

Why does his look conflict with his personality? You call him strong, but describe him as gentle and weak?

He is designed to give a feeling of God himself, not a persona, but of someone who is separate from nature, perhaps unnatural. All around, he gives that feeling, but he also seems to be . . . incorrect and impossible. (Just as intended, but I really hate him. Too close to a gary-stu, in my opinion, but he will lose, so . . . yeah. No worries!)

Thanks! Review and Review and Review. Seriously! An author lives for the reviews! Woohoo, thanks for reading. Note, if you are going to flame about God, don't. But, if you would like to talk to me about God, flame there. I don't mind debate, but my reviews are not the place to do it. (Not close minded, but I want the reviews to be clean of bias, bigotry, and what not.)


	3. Chapter 3

Radiance and Redolence

Despite the leisure offered by him lodgings, Syrus remained awake for several hours into the night. He had spent the night recreating his duel with Thompson in his head. Where on earth had he gotten these cards from? It seemed as though Thompson knew Pegasus Crawford and had an entire deck made just for him.

And, another important thought bothered him. Why had only three of the four people been elimnated? Kaiba announced that the Duel King himself was to be tested, so that meant Yugi was participating in the final 8 elimination round. This meant, that someone had dropped from the tournament. Who would drop after coming this far? Who in the world would ever...

A knock at the door followed by the familiar voice, "Syrus?"

"Bro...brother?!" Syrus ran to the door and opened it to find Zane Truesdale looking down at his younger sibling with an air of pride.

"Syrus, I want to have my duel with you."

"What?" Syrus replied, "Why now? Why not wait until the finals tomorrow?"

"Because, I lost yesterday. I resigned my duel to Pegasus when I saw you were about to lose. Syrus, you played a game greater than I would have ever expected from you. So, now, I want you to show me I have made the correct choice. Duel me, brother."

Syrus was stunned, but without hesitation, he pulled his cards out. They played without holograms, without duel disk. They played without technology or prying eyes. There was an honor and a brotherhood to be formed here. A bond of the older brother teaching the younger. Only the echo of a time long past, when this type of play was typical in the days that Zane played the young novice Syrus. The only thing to change from that time is the victor.

Jaden Yuki dashed down the halls, barely making it to breakfast before Kaiba began his announcements for the day's duels.

"The manner of dueling in this final phase of the tournament is simple, each player must beat there opponent in order to advance toward the finals. The winner of this competition will become the new King of Games, unless of course, Yugi manages to hold on to his title. No matter the case, the pairings have been decided by the randomizing computer."

As he began listing the competitor's order in the brackets, they appeared on an enormous screen behind him:

"First match will be between Yugi Motou and Ray Dolussgen.

"The second match is a contest between Maximilian Pegasus and Joey Wheeler.

"Next, we have Jaden Yuki versus Lyndon Thompson.

"The final match will be between Syrus Truesdayl and myself. That is all."

Kaiba left the dining hall without another word. The referee stood up to announce, "The first match of Yugi Motou and Ray Dolussgen will be fought in exactly thirty minutes. Good luck to all."

Yugi stood and left immediately. Jaden grabbed food from the table and dashed after the Duel King. He could not pass up the oppurtunity to speak alone with his idol. Syrus sighed, realizing Jaden's intention to grab an autograph and speak to the king about some obscure strategy.

Joey was, of course, friendly enough. He spoke loudly of comical incidents that occurred in his dueling history. However, in the middle of the story of Bandit Keith running from the duel only to fall into a literal Trap Hole around Pegasus' chair, Syrus realized that neither Ray nor Lyndon had come to the breakfast. Curious, he asked the referee about informing the contenders, and the referee replied by saying, "A notice has been sent to each of their rooms."

"What a boring way to start a tournament." Kaiba griped, "According to the duel disk usage history, Ray Dolussgen has been using a fake Ra the Sky Dragon card in almost all of her duels, and she has been removed from the island and this tournament. Now that my tournament staff finally managed to catch up, I can officially announce the change in the brackets. I replace Ray Dolussgen with Zane Truesdale."

Yugi remained calm as Zane appeared through the door behind the awaiting duelist. "Zane!" Syrus called out, "I thought you were out brother."

Zane simply smiled in response and stated, " I suppose I was kept around for reason."

Kaiba ordered for Zane to make his way to the duel field, and as asked, Zane mad his way to the center of the stadium roof.

Similar to his battle city tournament, Kaiba held the finals on the roof of the mansion in a form of coliseum. The eager duelist watched for the match to begin, some becoming anxious and excited. Despite his desire to fight Yugi, Jaden even cheered Zane on.

"Think nothing of this Zane! I know you can put all your heart into this and win!"

Yugi finally moved, uncrossing his arms. He opened his crimson eyes and looked at his opponent with confidence. "Zane Truesdale, it is an honor to finally duel you. I have heard of your many victories in tournaments. However, I will not hold back."

"I would expect nothing less." Zane responded cooly, "Now...Let's duel!" Both Duel disk shifted into place.

Yugi drew his hand, "I'll start, draw!" Yugi glanced at his hand, taking a moment to consider his move.

"To start, I summon the monster Skilled Dark Magician(1900/1700) to the field. Next, I will play two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Zane declared to start his turn. He looked at the mage across from him, and figured out a way to beat it with his Cyber Dragon. However, he knew that Yugi must have at least heard of his Cyber Dragons because Yugi had heard of the past tournaments he had won. So, Zane concluded that a trap was hidden among the face down cards. "Too Easy Yugi, I already know you have hidden a trap for my Cyber Dragon, so I play my spell Heavy Storm."

Immediately, both of Yugi's face down card were wiped from the field, revealing them to be Holy Barrier Mirror Force and Soul Line.

Zane continued, "Now, I Special Summon the monster Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)! And to follow, come forth Bomber Dragon(1000/0). My Cyber Dragon will attack you Skilled Dark Magician." The Cyber Dragon, with it long steel body, flung itself at the Mage who let out a scream before exploding under the dragon's might.

"Now my Bomber, attack him directly." Yugi took a hit as the dragon slammed into him. Yugi didn't flinch as the hologram passed through and returned to Zane's side.

"Hm, my move then." Yugi (2800) pulled a card sharply from his duel disk declaring, "I draw. I activate the spell card, Magical Academy! With this card, I can special summon the Dark Magician(2500/2100) from my hand to the field. I am not allowed another summon or set this turn, but my mage's attack is increased by 500 and he gains two start levels (NOTE: 7 goes to 9 stars). So now, my Dark Magician attacks and crushes your Cyber Dragon."

The magician flew upward, taking his staff back before thrusting it forward to unleash a black orb of magic at the mech, which combusted on impact.

"Finally," Yugi announced, "I set a card face down to end my turn."

"Draw," Zane declared, "I summon Hell Dragon (2000/0) to the field. Then, I will have the Bomber Dragon attack the magician, and now that my dragon attacks a monster and dies, he destroys the opponent's monster also. Additionally, I will take 0 points of damage."

"As I thought," Yugi declared, "And so I reveal my counter, Zero Gravity. This will switch the position of all monsters on the field to the opposite of the current state. Therefore, all of your monsters go to defense, along with my Dark Magician."

"Fine by me. I will just activate this spell card from my hand," Zane began.

"Oh no." Yugi stated stunned to be outplayed.

"I activate Shield Crush, and target the defensive Dark Magician. There goes the best card in your deck, huh Yugi?"

"I can still beat you, I draw," Yugi pulled his next card, "I have managed to pull the spell card Card of Sanctity. Now, we each draw six cards, and one of the cards I pulled is Watapon. And fortunately, another card I pulled is Berfomet. I sacrafice Watapon to bring Berfomet (1400/1800) to the field. With his effect, I can bring Gazelle, King of Mythical Beast to my hand. I follow this with my spell card, Polymerization, to fuse the two together in order to bring for Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast(2100/1800)! Go now, attack the Bomber Dragon!"

"Ha, I have you now Yugi, by attacking my dragon, his effect activates sending your Chimera to the graveyard."

"Exactly."

"What?"

Yugi smirked, "By using this combo, I am able to send Chimera to the grave, and with his effect, I can bring back one of the monsters used to fuse him. So come to the field, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast(1500/1200)! Kill the Hell Dragon."

The dragon screamed as Gazelle's lion claws tore through his body.

"With two cards face down, I end turn."

Zane drew with his usual declaration. "It is time to end this! I activate my spell card polymerization to fuse the Cyber End Dragons in my hand. Come forth, Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2600)! And with him, this game is over. Go, kill Gazelle!"

The lion was crushed under the incredible strength of the twin dragon, reducing Yugi's life points to 1500.

"I execpted more of you Yugi. But this is the end, attack now Twin Dragon, wipe out his life points."

"Not yet, I reversed my trap card, Soul Line. Now, I discard my entire hand in order to bring back Gazelle with 800 more attack points."

"Then once again, your monster falls and you lose 500 life points. With that, I set one monster in face down defense mode and end turn."

"Draw." Yugi (1000) smiled, "This is the last turn for you Zane. I reverse my second face down card, Monster Reborn, to resurrect the Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600). And, with his magic, I bring Monster Reborn back to my hand. And now, I bring back the other monster sent to my graveyard by Soul Line, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)."

"Too bad your tactic will only work for one turn, and you can't wipe out my life points, even with your strongest monster, thanks to my defense." Zan continue with a thought, 'And then, I can make my counterplay.'

"That, Zane, is where you are wrong. For you see, the card I drew is Brave Attack! Now, Obelisk' attack points are increased by the attack of Dark Magician of Chaos, bringing him up to 6800. Now, with God, attack his Twin Dragon and wipe out his remaining life points!"

Zane flew back from the God's wrathful attack and his life points dropped from 4000 to 0 in a single turn.

"The winner of the duel is Yugi Motou!" Seto Kaiba announced in his unsurprised voice.

Yugi walked over to Zane and assisted him in returning to his feet. "Zane, you played an amazing duel. If I had not drawn Brave Attack, I am certain that I would have lost."

As the two conversed, the other duelist talked in amazement and fascination at the incredible duel they witnessed, along with the appearance of the real and amazing God Card Obelisk the Tormentor.

"So Jaden," Syrus teased, "Do you really wanna face someone like him?"

"Are you kidding!? I just know it will be the most awesome duel I have ever fought in." Jaden said, completely unfazed by the overbearing strength of the God card.


End file.
